fantasy_fallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lin Xi
Benefits 1.item space storage * Nine spaces ( each nine meter cubic space) Bloodline: 1. Progenitor Virus * the perfect integration, obtains to surmount the strength and speed of mortal, flexible, physique, resistance, sensation * life, resiliency...... As a result of the viral complete integration gene, will not leak, therefore does not have infection * this bloodline gives him power that is 10 time of normal human. Talent 1. Evolution ( can fuse bloodline) * has high evolution strength, when faced with some quite violent condition, DNA in within the body, may have variation ; other, you can through absorbing the blood of certain specific living thing, have the DNA evolution, but will have risk that gene collapses * After DNA success evolution, requires certain time, carries on gene to be stable. * Biological blood that prompt, every time absorbs, must cautiously choose, do not absorb inferior species blood, that will make your DNA evolution potential weaken. Martial skill: 1.Eruption Mode (1 min) *completly enters eruption mode like weaker dodging bullet extremly easy. *first, my brain, the mental consciousness strengthened, like reaching as high as exploding of seed plants, enters a critical point, has the strong induction critical point.” *Second, I can the active control, contain the biological energy in within the body cell finally, transforms to stimulate to movement the kinetic energy of body movement, causes me when the motion, will draw near surmounts the imagination the situation.” *30 seconds, this is the Eruption limit duration, long, will have the huge harm again. 2. Blood Ebullition! (1 min) *Average person Wrath time, the body can give off heat, the speed of flow of blood changes quick, when ordinary the strength is bigger, this was the potential obtained the stimulation. *Lin Xi The Progenitor Virus bloodline, the potential is bigger. *Once when came to the verge of death, has awakened the energetic high degree of concentration, with dedicated, controlled the biological energy in cell, transforms into kinetic energy method ; now because of Wrath, has awakened by the spunk guidance, transformed the biological energy as the method of heat energy. *The blood flows rapidly, the heart fierce and serious beat, just likes the water rock pile, the scalding hot blood, will deliver to the whole body, follows „whish” blood sound of the tide, was one blasts out from within the body, is full of the destructive just strength. *Endures compared with steel cable Kagune continually, strength that is unable to fetter! Magic arts: 1. Ghoul Ability Ukaku Red Feathers ( 1hr) * Lightest and thin Kagune, is not the solid, when eruption just liked has after death been installing a propulsion device, increased the speed, maneuvering force and flexibility. * The flexibility and mobility of Ukaku (Red Feathers) are strong, impossible strong, is unable to catch to move including the retina, supervelocity motion Eruption. * Ukaku (Red Feathers) condition one hour does not vanish, absolutely does not have the issue. * In addition, Lin Xi speculated that enhances the eruption of red blood cell, the enhancement propelling power, has the possibility like the jet plane, flies in the sky, 2. Ice System magic arts ' * '''Ice corona-' seeps out ice air qi in surrounding which slows down oppobents movement ''Ability:'' 1.'''Bloodline 1st evolution (Blood control) Ghoul through the red blood cell, makes Kagune, is actually a method of blood control. * Ukaku (Red Feathers), is one type is light and thin, half gaseous state half liquid, has the anaclisis blood wing. Energy: 1.Biological energy (Main energy)- ''' * After variation, in cell contains, can transform into heat energy, kinetic energy, the life source energies of other shape energies. '''2. Supplimenttry Energy # kinetic energy # heat energy # elemental energy( ice) Equipment 1.Hard Leather armor: (300) 2. Oak shield: (300 ) 3. Sundae Six Swords -Final fantasy (30000) # Omnislash Version 5- '''I * Version 5 is performed according to the following steps: * The completed fusion swords are disassembled in an instant, the five auxiliary swords ejected upwards from the main blade in a circle around the target. The main blade floats above the target as the auxiliary swords circle them. * Cloud flies forward and grabs one of the five auxiliary swords, dashing towards and slicing the target with it. * Cloud completes this process four times, each time dashing to take hold of another sword. A glowing gold silhouette of him is left in place holding the previous sword. * Cloud flies above the target, takes hold of the main blade and descends for a final attack. A shockwave is unleashed as the strike connects, dispersing the silhouettes holding the auxiliary blades. Cloud lands surrounded by the five auxiliary blades and the main blade falls into his hand. '''4. Golden Peony gun (Desert Eagle ) * infinite ammunition 5. The moon/month of frost flame: * Magical instrument, long staff * The fine gold quality of material, mounts the ice attribute deep blue ice stone, hot attribute red solar protuberance stone * Dramatically increases Ice System and Fire System magic arts might * When inputs Ice System and Fire System energy, can activate in the crystal stone, specific sequence magic arts: Active skills-''' # One: Incorruptible snowman # Two: Magic ice hockey # Three: Jake bombs # Four: Spin hot shield ''Passice skill- '' * Treats as the blunt instrument rap staff, 1% probabilities, in 30 meters in diameter range, * initiate the Ice System big magic: Icicle Fall. 1% probabilities, in 30 meters in diameter range, * initiate the Fire System big magic: Summon meteorite. ” 6. '''Summon roaring flame goblin! * A card which summons a giant fire golem Equipment 1.Titan medicament.” * After drinking next, will obtain Titan bloodline, has changes the body Titan's ability.” * Titan does not have the intelligence quotient, but has the instinct.” Harem # Dong Qing( 5-Star talent, Grandmaster At Arms) # Wang Feifei - 15 # Ning Shuixin- 14 Mercanary 1. Tyrant T-103 -9900 (Resident Evil) * Type: Human form biochemistry weapon * Explained: Uses the T virus, biochemistry variation monster that makes, secure Burela Corporation principal R &\; D program: The Tyrant series, the unmatchable product of mature period, has the formidable, practical and controllable merit. * After the variation, is similar to the muscle of rock, brings the formidable strength and defense, the T virus ambush is quite stable, will not have the danger of proliferation. * Equipment: The energy fetter coat, has bulletproof, guards against explosions and bears impact and other protection features. Loses the coat, will enter the virus to be active, the second condition of exciting organism, the muscle further disassimilation, the strength strengthen, simultaneously grows the sharp great claw. * Use „the Tyrant controller” controls. * Flaw: The intelligence is low, can only comprehend the most basic order, such as the controller damage, the user will face, made a false counter-accusation, killed risk. * Heavy club of 80jin Dora (''Feast of Abscession.)- (1500)'' * This is one looks like from the appearance, very savage thing, the length over nine meters, the jet black and thick shackle peak, has the blood red, curving fierce great hook. * This gadget, is actually in DOTA hero „the Butcher” clasp. 2. Mai Shiranui - 40,000( king of fighters ) * Pyrokinesis: Mai is able to create and control fire. She cannot control flames she didn't create however and is not immune to other types of fire. * Create Fire: Mai can create fire. * Fire Attacks: Mai can infuse her attacks with fire. She can also completely cloak herself with her flames. * Fire Channel: Mai can channel fire through her clothes, weapon and anything she touches. * Fire Burst: Mai can cause explosions and eruptions of fire. * Aerial Control: Mai has the ability to temporarily stay airborne and control her movements in the air. This allows her to float, glide, change directions in mid-air or gain temporary flight. * Hammer Space: Mai can hide/pull out infinite weapons and items from her clothing and cleavage, from seemingly nowhere. She keeps multiple fans (her weapon of choice) with her that can't be seen. She also sometimes carries clothes, giant fans, and usually an umbrella. * Bushin: Mai can temporarily project shadow images of herself and her weapon.